User blog:Unicornsbelike99/Daisies
I was in my garden the other day with my favorite flowers, Daisies. I was weeding their beds when i heard a strange noise over my fence. I looked over and could see a tall man standing over a stumbling woman. Her make up running down her face, and arms up while she laid there writhing on the ground begging, "Please, don't hurt me! Please i'll do anything you want. Just don't....hurt me.... " I watched this for 3 minutes or so before i ran into my kitchen and grabbed my phone to call for the police. The typical "911, whats your emergency" rang through my ear. "Yes, please get here right away, There's a mad man trying to kill a woman by my house.." i gave the operator my address and waited.. 30 minutes later, they showed up. I ran into my back yard and peeked over the fence. The man was long gone now, the woman on the floor, completely demolished. I felt so late. Too late. She could have lived if i would've tried to do something to help her first. But what was i to do? I was only a widow who spent most of her time tending to her daisies. I wish i was younger, maybe i... Oh nonetheless i wouldn't have been able to help her. I walked back into my house and slumped in a chair in front of the television. Turning past billions of channels, then.. i heard a crash in my kitchen. I ran in to look and i seen a brick with a note tied to it laying in a mound of broken glass. "I like your daisies Ms. Holmes." I quickly threw the note onto my counter and backed away until i hit the front of my fridge. The vapor that came to my eyes from that note was too strong to bear. It burned into my mind, like an ant under a magnifying glass. The next day, I was sitting on my patio with a glass of tea, With a vase full of pink daisies on the picnic table. I felt uneasy. I sat up from my chair and slowly.. but surely walked to my fence, just over the flowerbed, propped myself up to look over, and just as i did so, A tall man was looking up at me from the yard next door, The same yard that woman was in. He smiled at me and said calmly "I like your daisies Ms. Holmes." I smiled back and ducked back into my yard and quickly walked back into my house. What was he? Who was he? Some deranged maniac neighbor? Maybe.. I heard a knock on the door. I scratched my head as i walked to the door. "Who is it?" I called out inches away from the door. "Your neighbor Ms. Holmes.." A husky voice called back. I opened the door to see.. My next door neighbor. "Oh hello." I said with a fake smile, not pleased to see him at my doorstep. "I got you some flowers." he said with a wide toothed smile as he whipped a bouquet of pink daisies from behind his back. I stepped back in shock. I looked at the kitchen phone and back at him with his sinister grin, I slammed the door and ran as fast as i could. He caught the door in his hands and ran for me, Throwing down the flowers. He caught up to me and grabbed me by my torso. I got a glimpse of the garden outside. All the daisies from the garden were all picked away with a clear vase shattered on the ground.. Category:Blog posts